Determining data dependencies for the purpose of improving code execution performance may be difficult. First, programming logics may need to be considered. For example, in the assignment statement “A=B+C,” the variable A depends from the variables B and C, because A's value is assigned based on the values of B and C. As such, A's value cannot be correctly identified unless B and C's values have been. Identifying programming logics embodied in a large amount of source code on-the-fly may be time- and resource-consuming.
Second, specific data storage implementations may also need to be considered. For example, if C's value can only be retrieved through a batch processing job, then reducing the overhead resulting from the real time retrieval of B's value may not result in significant performance improvement.
Third, data processing (e.g., a new value assignment or moving a data object from a centralized SQL database to a HADOOP data server) may render the previously-determined data dependencies inaccurate, requiring constant dependency determination and maintenance.
There is therefore a need for a device, system, and method, which automatically determines data variable dependencies to facilitate code execution.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.